


Make You See It

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Derek Finally Snaps, First Kiss, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Stiles didn’t say anything and Derek was grateful for leaving him speechless.“Your mind, the way it pieces together every last puzzle piece, the way it connects dots that the rest of us didn’t even know were there, it’s--” Derek let out a breath against Stiles’ ear and reveled in the chill it sent through Stiles. “Youare the most powerful of all of us.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	Make You See It

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober #2 - I chose _Body Worship_. Enjoy!

“I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my  _ only _ defense,” Stiles had yelled. He hadn’t realized that Derek heard him, but he also didn’t know that Derek was always listening. He would overhear the constant self-deprecation that spewed from Stiles' always-running mouth and his anger would grow with every word that left it. 

“I don’t have the power that Scott does, you don’t want me,” Stiles would say as if his mind, his wit, didn’t make him just as powerful as the rest of the pack. 

Stiles joked, “It’s not like there’s a line of people around the corner just waiting to jump my bones, buddy,” as if he didn’t see the lingering stares from Danny, from Lydia, from anyone who wouldn’t get caught looking as Stiles walked down the busy enough roads of Beacon Hills. 

“I can’t be the distraction! I’m the least distracting person here! We should send Jackson and his chiseled abs or Lydia and her perfect strawberry blonde hair,” Stiles cried as if Derek wasn’t constantly pulled out of his head by Stiles’ mere presence. As if Derek didn’t picture how Stiles’ flat stomach would feel against his palms or how his long hair would flow through his fingers. As if he didn’t get caught daydreaming on a daily basis about what it would be like to finally,  _ finally _ , have Stiles as his. 

Derek didn’t know what a thin string his resolve was held together by until it snapped. Stiles - beautiful, kind, smart Stiles - had slammed his hand against the wall, shaking his head as he tried to connect each piece of yarn he had carefully placed there. He yelled to himself, not realizing Derek was waiting beside the window. Stiles asked into the empty room with desperation in his voice why  _ he _ was the one tasked to figure out who was behind the attacks, why  _ he _ was trusted when he was the least trustworthy of the pack, why he couldn’t  _ figure out _ the obvious pattern that he knew was right in front of him. 

Derek heard his growl before he realized it came from deep in his chest. Stiles turned with a gasp, grabbing for the bat beside his bed and holding it up as if it would deter the intruder. Derek suddenly found himself inside the warmth of Stiles’ room, a place he hadn’t realized had become so comfortable. He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled Stiles with a glare. his heart fluttering at how quickly Stiles’ shoulders relaxed. He wasn’t sure how they had gotten to that point, where Derek’s presence in his room calmed him instead of frightening him, but Derek wasn’t about to complain. 

“You know, my dad is fully aware of the existence of werewolves now. You don’t have to keep sneaking in my window,” Stiles said as he tossed the bat down and turned back toward his wall. Derek stalked forward until he was just behind Stiles, a little closer than Derek had thought they had ever been so casually. 

“I tried knocking but you didn’t hear me,” Derek said, looming over Stiles’ shoulder to try and figure out what he was creating. Stiles scoffed but didn’t try to move away from Derek. 

“Not all of us can have advanced werewolf hearing, now can we?” Stiles said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. If the string holding him together hadn’t already broken, Derek knew it would have snapped into oblivion at those words. He gripped Stiles by his hips and twirled him around, taking a few steps forward until his back was pressed against the project behind him. 

“Will you stop that?” Derek shouted, his grip of control on his claws slowly disappearing as he twisted Stiles’ shirt desperately in his hands. Stiles should have been scared, but instead, a look of confusion passed over his face. 

“I can’t stop the sarcasm, Sourwolf, it’s my most attractive feat--” Derek growled, effectively cutting Stiles off and he saw the tiny sliver of fear that he had expected. 

“You have no idea, do you?” Derek mused, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows together as he took in the boy in front of him. He could smell the fear, the arousal, the confusion, and it was intoxicating him more and more each second they were pressed so closely. Derek couldn’t bring himself to pull away yet. 

“I have no idea why you’re suddenly all up in my personal space if that’s what you’re asking,” Stiles retorted, his hands splayed to the side as if surrendering to Derek. He wondered how Stiles didn’t realize that he was the one with all of the power. 

“You have to stop, Stiles.” The seriousness in his tone seemed to shock Stiles into an open-mouthed gape and he tilted his head just enough for Derek to see the pulsing beat in his neck grow more rapid. “You-- I hear you, every time your pretty mouth opens and says lies about just how-- how perfect you are,” Derek choked out. He ran his thumb along Stiles’ damp bottom lip, pulling it down to accentuate its plumpness before letting it snap back as Stiles shut his mouth. 

Derek could feel Stiles trembling underneath his body, his chest heaving in and out like he had run a marathon, his hips stuttering like the urge to push against Derek’s was too much for him to handle. Derek brought his mouth down to the pulse in his neck but wouldn’t let himself cross the boundary yet, not until Stiles heard him, believed him. He dragged his nose from Stiles’ collarbone to his jaw, breathing in deeply and all it did was remind him just how tempting Stiles was. 

“Derek, what are you--” Derek growled again as he flashed his eyes at Stiles who rolled his in return. “Will you-- stop that,” Stiles said breathlessly, but Derek didn’t believe he meant them when his hands finally fell to Derek’s hips. 

Derek chuckled and let his hands travel down Stiles’ chest until they rested in the space where his shirt had ridden up. He pushed his palms flat against Stiles’ hips, moving them underneath Stiles’ shirt until his stomach was exposed and then let his thumbs run along the soft skin, swiping over each darkened mole. 

“Somehow, you believe that you’re not as powerful as the rest of us, but Stiles, how many humans do you know that will challenge an alpha when he growls or flashes his eyes?” Stiles didn’t say anything and Derek was grateful for leaving him speechless. “Your mind, the way it pieces together every last puzzle piece, the way it connects dots that the rest of us didn’t even know were there, it’s--” Derek let out a breath against Stiles’ ear and reveled in the chill it sent through Stiles. “ _ You _ are the most powerful of all of us.”

Derek couldn’t come back from that admission. He had put all of his verbal cards on the table and there was no doubt in his mind that Stiles could feel his growing hardness in his jeans with how closely they were pressed together. Derek had a question in his eyes and he was begging for Stiles to answer. 

With a small gasp, Stiles surged forward, his fingers raking into the fabric at the small of Derek’s back as their lips finally connected. Derek expected their first kiss to be that way, spur of the moment, quick and to the point, but he hadn’t realized he would never want it to end. He pressed Stiles back against the wall, the hands that had slotted themselves on Stiles’ chest pushing his shirt as far up as it could go. 

Stiles held his arms up hesitantly but didn’t pull his lips away. It was as if he couldn’t bring himself to part their lips even if it meant their skin could smooth together. It took everything in Derek to back away just enough to toss Stiles’ shirt to the floor. The second it was gone, Stiles held Derek’s face in his hands more delicately than Derek had ever touched anyone and reattached their lips. Stiles’ tongue swiped along his bottom lip timidly as if Derek would ever push him away. Before he opened his mouth, Derek reached for the hem of his shirt and removed the barrier between them, needing Stiles’ skin against his own more than he needed to breathe. 

“God, you are so far out of my league,” Stiles joked as if on instinct. He licked his lips as his eyes and hands trailed over Derek’s chest and stomach. Derek pushed himself away just as Stiles leaned in for another kiss. Derek thought the pout that formed would have been cute if he wasn't so frustrated with Stiles’ words. “Derek, what--?” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and dragged him to the bed, shoving him onto it with rough hands on his chest. 

“You still don’t see it?” Derek said, his eyes flashing with a renewed sense of anticipation. He kneeled on the bed, climbing over Stiles like a predator stalking its prey. Stiles watched his every move, his eyes darting from Derek’s lit up eyes, his rolling shoulders, his naked chest and stomach, and he licked his lips with every move. 

“It was a joke,” Stiles said, his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned up onto his elbows and craned his neck to capture Derek’s lips again. Derek pressed his hand, gentler that time, to Stiles’ chest and urged him back until his head pressed neatly against the pillow and his hands splayed to the mattress. 

“By the end of this, you are going to see just how out of  _ my _ league you are,” Derek whispered. He wanted to ruin Stiles, make him regret that self-deprecating humor he relied so heavily on, and tear him piece by piece. He started by placing uncharacteristically gentle kisses on Stiles’ stomach, making sure to press his lips to each beauty mark and crease from the muscles even Derek wasn’t expecting. 

Derek heard his breathless gasp before Stiles asked, “By the end of what?” Derek hoped his lips were enough of an answer. His mouth trailed up Stiles’ chest, his teeth nipping ever so gently against the delicate, soft skin he had wanted to taste for months. The bites left a trail of red that Derek only wanted to darken. He couldn’t stop, though, as his lips wandered up Stiles’ delicious neck. He had to resist the urge to bite down on his jumping pulse. He opted instead to lick a solid stripe from Stiles’ jaw to his ear, nibbling at the lobe and pulling a too-soft moan from Stiles’ lips. The sound made Derek feral as he closed his teeth around the soft flesh before his teeth bit into the hard line of Stiles’ jaw that had teased him for so long. 

When Derek gained back barely a thread of control, he let his eyes roam to Stiles’ face. His eyes were closed as if lost in the bliss of Derek’s lips and his mouth was dropped open so enticingly, Derek couldn’t help but kiss him again. A squeak of delight and surprise sounded but was quickly muffled as Derek sucked Stiles’ tongue into his mouth. Stiles tasted like everything Derek could have imagined - like the cool air that caught his face as he ran through the preserve, the sunshine that beat down on his face when he worked on his family's decrepit home - and so much more. 

Derek had the sudden realization that he never answered Stiles' question and it took everything in him to pull away again and ask, “Can I tell you what I’m going to do to you, Stiles?” An eager nod was his only response but it was really all he needed. His teeth dug into Stiles’ pulse as if it gave Derek life and long fingers dug into his shoulders. 

“I am going to tear you apart with my hands...” Derek whispered, trailing off to punctuate the promise with a drag of his nails down Stiles’ chest. He tugged playfully at Stiles’ nipples and smirked knowingly when his hips thrust off the bed, connecting roughly with Derek’s. “My lips…” Another promise made by Derek’s mouth tracing the line of moles that seemed to peek out from the waistband of Stiles’ pants. “My teeth…” A shocked gasp left Stiles’ mouth as Derek spread his legs as much as he could within the confines of his jeans and bit down on the fabric covering his inner thigh. 

Derek’s mouth watered as he glanced up to see Stiles watching him carefully, his pupils blown and his teeth biting painfully into his bottom lip. “You’re going to understand just how  _ perfect _ you are when I am done with you,” he finished before sucking a bruise into the space below Stiles’ belly button. Derek had wanted to claim that spot since the first moment he mistakenly saw it when Stiles was soaked to the bone from saving Derek’s life. Derek waited for Stiles’ answer, even though the goosebumps on his skin and the excitement in his eyes were nearly enough for Derek to pounce. Derek’s fingers ran along the soft skin between the waistband of his jeans, his eyes glowing as he watched Stiles carefully. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath before nodding. He whispered, “Okay,” and Derek was done for. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a chapter two with bonus sexual content soon!
> 
> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
